Las Horas de la Princesa
by leni-cherry
Summary: ¡Capítulo 3! Mimato UA Una chica común y corriente se vuelve princesa de un día para otro siendo obligada a pasar su primera noche con el príncipe heredero ... ¿Podrá resistirse a la tentación de abrazar su espalda?
1. Cap 0: Pensamientos en un papel

**-.-Las horas de la Princesa-.-**

**Capítulo 0**

**_Pensamientos en un papel_**

Solía pensar que mi vida no podría se peor, pero como siempre… me equivoqué. Y es que nadie tiene su existencia comprada… claro, _nadie_ salvo esa cierta persona y su familia que indirectamente compraron **mí** vida.

Y a precio de oferta más encima…

Y sin que yo supiera…

_¡Argh!_

Realmente suena feo decir que me vendieron.

No, no se asusten que no estoy ligada al comercio sexual o a algún otro trabajo de esa procedencia.

De hecho, ni si quiera tengo trabajo…

Ni la mayoría de edad…

Y es que a mis dulces 17 años, cuando toda chica normal sueña con encontrar a ese príncipe azul lindo, tierno, cariñoso, que te sacude las hormonas cuando se digna a mirarte y a constatar que realmente existes dentro de esta galaxia; que te enamora con su aura y te pone tartamuda y tarada cuando te habla con esa dulce pero varoníl voz.…

…me enteré que mi vida fue vilmente arrojada a la basura…

Y por mi familia… que se supone que son las personas que más te aman en este universo, aparte de claro, el susodicho que _se supone_ encontrarás y que te amará por siempre y para siempre **hasta** que **no** se le aparezca otra que use 'push-up' con relleno y le mueva el trasero…

…

_Hombres…_

En mis reflexiones post adolescentes, he llegado a pensar que una no puede vivir sin ellos… y tampoco con ellos. Creo que ahora me estoy conformando con encontrar a un hombre que pueda ver tele y escuchar lo que le diga al mismo tiempo… Claro que la tele tiene que estar prendida para comprobar que realmente vale la pena por poder hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Ahora, de vuelta a mi sufrida existencia de Esmeralda, de un día para otro me enteré que mi familia, de hace dos generaciones atrás, me había tenido… emmm… 'comprometida con cierta causa' a la que no me puedo negar.

Si tan sólo un rayo milagroso del alto cielo me cayera encima convirtiéndome en hombre… mi vida se arreglaría en un 1000 por ciento.

Y ya puedo imaginarlo

Primero: Me libraría de por vida de ese 'compromiso'.

Segundo: No habría más depilación. Y ahí me detengo un momento. ¿¿Por qué los hombres no se depilan?? Eso es una injusticia satírica… ¿No quieren igualdad? Depílense y sientan el martirio de estar como tonta cada dos semanas preocupadas de que la cera no vaya a estar hirviendo o de que la piel no se vaya a irritar. 

Tercero: No más síndrome premenstrual. Eso sería la felicidad misma. No más guateros ni pastillas ni tesitos de manzanilla.

Cuarto: La dicha de comer como cerdo sin preocuparse de engordar.

…

Pero convertirme en hombre es… poco probable…

Así que solo queda mirar lo que me queda de vida –que son como mínimo 50 años más…- con optimismo…

Total, ser prometida en matrimonio a un total idiota no es lo más terrible del mundo…

…

3

…

2

…

1

…

¡Waaah! Quiero llorar…

¿Por qué mi destino es así?

¿Por qué mi vida es tan cruel?

¿Por qué tiene que ser él?

…

Sólo díganme por qué…

…

¡¡SI YO AÚN NO CONOZCO EL VERDADERO AMOR!!

…

…

…

Ok, basta de melodrama de novela barata…. ¬¬

…

La verdad es que yo siempre anduve buscando mi media naranja. Y a pesar de que siempre encontré naranjas enteras... medios limones, medias mandarinas o medios pomelos, nunca me desanimé.

Creo que la búsqueda del hombre ideal es un camino basado en la idealización de lo que una quiere encontrar. Pero ese camino _**nunca **_está 100 por ciento pavimentado… siempre hay hoyos, pedazos más levantados, o simplemente, no hay pavimentación.

Por eso una _nunca_ encuentra al hombre ideal.

Siempre que una lo ve de lejos o de espalda, se ve bien. Pero basta acercarse o transitar por ellos para darse cuenta que son los pequeños detalles los que delimitan y marcan todo.

La verdad es que una puede vivir con esas pequeñas imperfecciones de la vida, pero ya no es lo mismo.

Si bien se puede estar con un hombre que sea narigón, que tenga canas, sea calvo, sea gordo, sea lo que sea, pero al fin de cuentas, no es como tener el modelo de lujo, o sea el modelo que tu imaginaste que sería para ti... ese que es mejor conocido como…

'_Príncipe Azul'_

Ese hombre que yo…

_encontré._

…

Corrección 1:

…

Emm… él me encontró a mí mejor dicho…

Corrección 2:

No me encontró. De hecho ni me buscó el muy…

Su familia fue quien se puso de acuerdo con la mía para que nos encontráramos…

Y de ahí _nacerá_ todo…

Ahora, la gran verdad.

Él **sí **es _un príncipe... _

_**y**__ de ojos azules como el mar…_

_Yamato Ishida… _

_Príncipe heredo al trono japonés…_

_que me tiene ahora como su prometida..._

_y en dos días nos tendremos que casar..._

* * *

**NA: Una nueva historia, un nuevo com****promiso. No quería empezar con el típico "Había una vez..." sino que hacerlo más realista y adaptándolo a nuestros tiempos. Esta historia se basa en otra historia con la adaptaciones pertinentes al tema. A partir del segundo capítulo vendrá toda la historia de lleno. ****Esto era algo que quería subir hace tiempo sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ahora que tengo un par de días desocupados, trataré de actualizar 'Mi Chica' y 'ESMC'.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Ah, no se olviden de dejar su comentario, ya:)**


	2. Cap ½: ¿Será realmente obra del destino?

**-.-Las horas de la Princesa-.-**

**Capítulo ½ **

_**¿Será realmente obra del destino?**_

**

* * *

**

Mi vida, la misma con que siempre peleé por no ser emocionante, me empezó a tratar de forma diferente de un día para otro. Claro que en ese entonces, no me di cuenta que esa era la previa, o sea, la nota clara que con letras negritas y mayúsculas, me decía:

**"DISCULPA, TE-ESTAMOS-ARREGLANDO-UN-POCO-LA-VIDA-ANTES-DE-DESTRUÍRTELA-POR-COMPLETO"**

… Y yo, como clara y torpe soñadora que suelo ser de vez en cuando, pensé que mi vida realmente se arreglaba… pero NO… no fue así, de ahí, el desastre estaba por comenzar...

* * *

_**Dos días antes… **__**15/07 10.05 a.m.**_

"Míralo ¿qué acaso no es tierno?"

"¡Siii! Es tan lindo"

"Solo con verlo siento como si estuviera flotando… ¡Mis ojos brillan de la emoción!"

"¿Qué ven?" pregunté a dos amigas mientras el pincel de mi mano se deslizaba suavemente por el contorno gris que en ese entonces pintaba.

"¿Qué crees tú que están viendo Mimi?" me pregunta Mizuki, otra amiga, con uno tono bastante sarcástico. Por un momento me detengo y lo pienso. La verdad es que por más que muerda el pincel y me esfuerce en hacerlo, no se me ocurre qué.

"No lo sé Mízuki…" contesto al final, dejando el pincel sobre la paleta y el óleo a medio terminar.

"Obvio que algo relacionado con el príncipe, la realeza o el palacio… Son tan inmaduras… "

Al escuchar su comentario, una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro. Su humor sarcástico, y a veces irónico… tachen eso, mejor pongan, la mayoría de las veces irónico, me hace reír.

Sacando cuidadosamente las mangas que me pongo sobre las blancas de la blusa, me sacudo el resto de pintura seca que cayó, y asomo mi cabeza por sobre el cuadro. "Creo qué iré a ver… qué hacen" le digo con una sonrisa amplia. Mizuki solo me mira y se levanta los lentes volviendo su vista a lo que pinta. Puede parecer muy seria y fría, pero en el fondo no lo es. Creo que de nuestro grupo -que somos cuatro- ella es la más madura e inteligente. No es que yo sea tonta… solo que algo torpe y distraída, mientras que las otras dos… viven en su mundo de fantasía.

"Claro, anda… pero no te quejes si el zapato de cristal cae en las manos equivocadas Cenicienta…" me dice con su cara escondida tras el óleo.

¿Qué habrá querido decir? Me pregunto analizando sus palabras por un segundo. Como no me hacen sentido alguno, sacudo mi cabeza para quitarme el pensamiento, y me dirijo donde Hisaki y Ruriko sin antes responderle de vuelta. "Mízuki, tu sabes que no tengo intención alguna en ser Cenicienta…" o por lo menos eso fue lo que siempre creí… aunque si se tiene la oportunidad, no debe ser tan malo ¿verdad?

"Ay, yo sí quiero" contesta Ruriko

"Y yo también" la sigue Hisaki, ambas, con cara de babosas enamoradas.

"¿Qué ven chicas?" les pregunto con mi más dulce sonrisa acomodando mi cabeza entre las de ambas para poder ver lo que ven.

"Emm… nada… que sea de tu… interés" responde Hisaki escondiendo una especie de revista o libro entre sus brazos.

"Vamos, no seas mala" le ruego enterrando suavemente mi dedo entre sus costillas repetidas veces, "que Mimi la hermosa sólo lo quiere ver para… emm… comprobar que no estaban viendo… emm… ¡material Triple-X! "

"¡Mimi!" exclama Ruriko a lo que me doy vuelta para ver su cara cubierta con un intenso color carmín.

"¡oh!... ¡Es verdad!" chillo punzándolas a ambas en las costillas. "Cómo tan cochinas ustedes dos ¿a?"

"¡Claro que no!" Exclama fuertemente Hisaki dándole un golpe a la mesa con su palma. "Eres una… una… ¡una inmoral Mimi Tachikawa!"

"Ah… ya veo… entonces… lo que veían ustedes era…" Aprovechando el descuido de Hisaki cojo el libro de su brazo, y me escapo corriendo del lugar.

"¡Mimi Tachikawa regresa inmediatamente aquí!" oyo que me gritan desde el interior del salón pero solo corro por los pasillos hasta perderme entre la gente…

* * *

Y así fue como comenzó mi aventura. 

Ese libro azul oscuro que Hisaki tanto atesoraba, no era un libro… o sea, era un libro porque tenía hojas, páginas, etc, pero no era libro porque sus hojas eran como de revista. Según yo, era algo así como un folleto informativo. Ni muy largo, ni muy chico…

**_15/07 10.37 a.m._**

Luego de correr a través de dos de los cinco "campus-es" de la academia, llegue al edificio musical [N/M: La Prestigiosa Academia Artística de Tokio, se divide en cinco sectores artisticos. El primero es de Danza. Luego viene el de Artes (donde voy yo), el de Teatro, el de Música, y por último el de Literatura. La verdad es que había andado muy pocas veces por aquí así que realmente no sabía por donde andaba. Era terreno nuevo por explorar. Caminé hasta una banca pero justo llegaron unos niños y la ocuparon. Bendita mi suerte… Así que subí por las escaleras exteriores hasta el tercer piso, y bajo el sol me senté a leer. Lo impresionante fue que casi no leí. 'El libro' resultó ser una guía de Palacio hecho con un punto de vista bastante subjetivo… Eran puras fotos de la Familia Real… la Reina Madre, la Reina a secas, el Rey, la Princesa, el Príncipe y todos los con sangre real… "Vah, que desperdicio de hojas" murmuré al viento totalmente decepcionada. Pensé que podría ser un diario de vida o un libro con recortes de los chicos más guapos del mundo, pero no… Aunque debo admitir que el Príncipe heredero no está nada de mal. Si mi memoria no me falla, él va en esta academia. ¿En qué campus se preguntan ustedes? Ahí si que me falla la memoria. Por lo que he visto cuando llego a clase en las mañanas o cuando me voy a casa por la tarde, se arma un alboroto tremendo en las afueras del edificio general [N/M: El edificio general es por donde todos lo alumnos, sin excepción salen donde tiene que salir acompañado y escoltado por guardias y guardaespaldas. ¿Será para tanto? La verdad es que no sé pero si yo fuera él, le daría un autógrafo y beso a todas las chicas de la academia para que no me molesten más. Sería más facil y sencillo que lidiar con todas ellas todos los santos días. Pero es hombre… y su capacidad neuronal no le da para entender estas cosas… además que debe tener su ego tan inflado que sería capaz de apostar mi mesada a que llega más arriba de la estratosfera…

Príncipes ¿para qué los quiere uno?

Pero pensándolo bien… ¿Me tocaría un beso a mi?

"_Mimi Tachikawa ¿aceptas este beso como señal de compromiso propio y__ de termino de tu relación como acosadora de este Príncipe, tu humilde servidor?"_

"_Si…__ acepto"_

"_Aunque… me he equivocado, te he juzgado erróneamente. Mil disculpas."_

"_¿Por qué lo dice su majestad?"_

"_Porque tu nunca has sido de esas mujeres que me persiguen y acosan"_

"_Yo…"_

"_Mimi Tachikawa ¿aceptas mis diculpas?" _

"_Si…"_

"_Como prueba de mi eterno agradecimiento, te esperare junto a mi blanco corcel a las seis en punto en las afueras de tu casa mañana"_

"_Pero su majestad…"_

"_Te llevaré a Palacio y te presentaré como mi esposa y futura Reina de Japón, porque tu… me has robado el corazón…"_

"Ahhh"

"Mimi…"

"Acepto, acepto"

"¡Mimi Tachikawa despierta en este instante!"

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Hisaki y Ruriko me miraban intensamente. Una leve onda de calor invadió mi cuerpo encendiendo mis pálidas mejillas.

"Mimi Tachikawa, devuélveme inmediatamente el folleto de Palacio"

"¿Mimi qué pasa?" Me preguntó Ruriko sentándose a un lado, "Te pusiste colorada de repente… ¿No será que soñaste despierta cosas Triple-X con el Príncipe?" Su mirada con connotación burlona fue suficiente para mi desesperación.

"¿Qué?...¡CLARO QUE NO!" Grité a todo pulmón percatándome poco después que el receso aún seguía en curso y que todos los alumnos estaban afuera de sus salones. Antes de que me pudieran ver, me agaché y me hice la desentendida.

"Oigan… ese que está ahí no es…"

"¡Es él!"

"¡Mimi, rápido préstame el brillo y el encrespador!"

"¿Qué, quién, dónde, cuándo?"

"Es Yamato tonta"

"¿Yamato?"

"Si, Yamato"

La verdad es que me hubiese encantado saber de quién hablaban, pero cuando me volteé a preguntar quién diablos era ese tal 'Yamato', ellas ya no estaban. "Gracias" susurré al viento y me puse de pie. Lo más raro era que aún seguía con el libro… folleto de Hisaki… "Y ahora la tengo que ir a buscar para devolvérselo…"

Justo lo que necesitaba...

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y antes de pasar del primer peldaño al piso, conté hasta diez y respiré hondo, manteniendo mi respiración por diez segundos.

"_Mimi Tachikawa, cuando pongas el primer pie en el piso, se te olvidará ese__… emm... ¿sueño?...¿pensamiento? que tuviste y si alguien te tiene que esperar mañana a las seis de la tarde, que sea el primer idiota que se te cruce y no el príncipe"_

Trato Hecho.

Por qué lo hice no lo sé, pero me sirvió como terapia para bajar de la nube en que estaba. Con una sonrisa nuevamente en el rostro, cerré mis ojos y decidí lanzarme a la vida.

…

Uno.

…

Dos.

…

Tres.

Fui a dar el paso hacia delante, y sentí que mi pie chocaba con algo. _Rayos_. Estiré mi mano libre y lo primero que toqué fue una corbata. ¿Una corbata?

Le dí una vuelta entre mi mano y la sujeté fuerte.

La emoción lentamente me comenzó a consumir y mi sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande.

¿Qué pensará cuando sepa que esto fue obra del destino?

"Me… me estas ahorcando" dijo con una voz sofocada.

"Disculpa yo…" Sin más remedio, abrí mis ojos y …

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**¿Quién será el chico de la corbata? me pregunto yo. ¿Acaso será Yamato? **

**Espero sus comentarios con sugerencias, ideas, críticas, halagos o en último caso, para expresarme sus intenciones de asesinato x) **

**No se olviden de dejarme un review.. o dos... o hartos x) Lo agradeceré infinitamente n.n**


	3. Cap 0,75: El medallón

**-.-Las horas de la Princesa-.-**

**Capítulo 3/4**

**_El medallón

* * *

_**

"_Disculpa yo… ¡Ay, ay, ay!"_

"_No… no puedo… no puedo respirar"__ dijo el joven entre extraños ruidos mezclas de sofoco y ahogo._

"_Ay perdón, yo no… no fue con intención, te lo juro, yo sólo… __Oh-My-God…"__ Quedé atónita... __¡Guoooogh! Era el tipo más estupendo que mis virginales ojos habían visto en toda mi vida. Entre pestañasos discretos, lo miré desde los pies hasta el último mechón de su cabello._

"_¿Qué me ves tanto?" preguntó mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa y luchaba con el ahora desarmado nudo de la corbata. _

"_Pues… yo…" ¿Adónde he visto yo a este individuo? Me preguntaba a mi misma mientras trataba de no quedar como babosa mirándole la cara. Se me hacían tan familiares sus facciones, su cabello… _

"_Lo sé, no necesitas __decírmelo" … ¿decirle qué? … no hay nada que quiera decirle… ¿o si?_

"_Disculpa… pero yo… emm… ¿qué es lo que se supone que no necesito decirte?" Sus azules ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí al instante como un escalofrío de los buenos me recorrió todo el cuerpo. _

"_Lo típico." ¿Y__… qué $#&/$#& es lo típico? … ¬¬ Como que este tipo me estaba empezando a irritar… "Ya sabes, que eres mi fan número 24.500-03, que me amas, que no puedes vivir sin mi, que tu vida era como un frío, negro, húmedo y oscuro agujero hasta que me viste por primera vez… ah y que además, quieres ser mi esposa, darme herederos y etc., etc., etc."_

_What? Este hombre lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de idiota… "No, disculpa… yo"_

"_Ah… claro, eso lo olvidé. Me quieres mostrar el tatuaje con mi nombre que te hiciste ¿verdad?"_

"_¡Claro que no!" Cómo se le ocurre decir que me hice un tatuaje con su nombre si ni sé quien es…_

"_Oh…__ ahora que lo recuerdo, están haciendo unos en versión 'chibi' con mi rostro. La verdad es que no me gustan para nada, pero bueno… ¿qué se le va hacer? las chicas lo encuentran tierno... Ya, se feliz y muéstralo que tengo prisa"_

_Vaya… lo que tiene de egocéntrico es mayor a lo que tiene de idiota…se tiene haaaaaarta confianza… demasiada creo yo. Cómo se le ocurre pensar que me tatuaría su rostro si ni siquiera sé quien es…que ridículo, como si fuera estrella de cine o cantante… bahh, mocoso engreído…_

_**3.01 p.m.**_

"Oh… My… God…" El ritmo pausado con que Ruriko pronunció esas palabras me hizo temer lo peor. Le podría haber dado un ataque, un desmayo o en caso peor, podría tratar de asesinarme… Su mirada era trágica y desoladora… ya la veía en el oscuro rincón del salón mordiendo un pañuelo y llorando a mares por mi traicionera infidelidad de amiga…

"Qué… qué pasa… ¿estás bien verdad?"

"Mimi Tachikawa…"

"Ruriko…Hisaki… Amigas mías… ¡Lo juro no fue mi intención!" Y si lo pienso bien, no lo fue. Yo nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar hablando con ese tipo. Y ahora, que esto sea cosa del destino… lo dudo ya que es infinitamente imposible que mi destino, se mezcle con el de él. Sería tan absurdo como que Tom matara a Jerry, que Gargamel se comiera a un pitufo o en el peor de los casos, que si se diera vuelta una de las cintas de canciones de Barney, estas fueran satánicas…

"¡¡Mimi!!"

"¡No fue mi intención! Él sólo apreció ahí y… y… chocamos"

"¡¡Pero hablaste con el Príncipe!!"

"¡¡Y no lo reconociste!!"

"Bueno, chicas…yo…"

"¡¡Y no le pediste autógrafo!!"

"…" Hisaki y Ruriko son mis amigas desde segundo y tercer grado. Mizuki por su parte, me conoce desde kindergarten… Y si me conocen desde la edad de piedra… ¿por qué no me comprenden :'(

"Mimi Tachikawa…"

"Hisaki Namba… Ruriko Kawabe"

"Esto es muy serio…"

"Si, muy serio…"

"Pero chicas…." Sus miradas eran aterradoras… Como si fueran dos novias celosas a punto de convertirse en homicidas…

"¿Hablaste algo más con él?"

"¡No!...no…" …¿no?... maldición… no sé que decir…

"_Vaya… eres la primera mujer que me trata de tu"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Pensándolo bien, eres la primera mujer que me habla sin tartamudear y que aparte, dice cosas algo coherentes…"_

"_La verdad es que tu__ tienes el ego bastante alto… ¿Eres alguna especie de semi-dios?" Su expresión de seductor cambió al instante por una de sorpresa. Fue bastante extraño… como que se quería reír pero luchaba por contenerse…_

"_¿No… no… no sabes quién soy…yo?"_

"_Mm-mm" le contesté moviendo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados. "¿Debería?"_

"_¿En qué mundo vives mujer?"_

"_¿Huh?"_

"_Digamos que soy un tipo de dios… soy el hijo del Dios Sol" _

"_Jajajaja, claro… eres 'todo' un dios… A ver… si el Dios Sol es el Rey de Japón, significa que tú, siendo su hijo ¿serías el Príncipe Heredero? Jajaja que tontería…ajaja..jaja…jaja…jáaa………. Dios mío… tú no… podrías… ser… el… " Sus intensos ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y una sonrisa inundó su rostro. Maldita sonrisa… _

"_¿Te han dicho que pones unas caras muy divertidas?"_

"_Pri-pri-pri… pri-pri…Príncipe Heredero… Disculpe yo…"_

"_No importa, da igual. Me tengo que ir. Después nos vemos"_

"…"

_**3.32 p.m.**_

Maldición… el idiota engreído si era príncipe… con razón que su cara se me hacía tan conocida... Y con razón que lo miraba y lo encontraba parecido al niñito del libro de Hisaki. Era él… Así que ese es Yamato Ishida, nuestro futuro Rey… En todo caso, me pareció bastante extraño. La gente, aparte de pintarlo como uno de los hombres más sexy y poderosos de Japón, también dice que tiene un carácter digno de admirar… que es un recluido, cascarrabias, enojón, etc., etc., etc. En todo caso, si le quitáramos ese ego, sería un tipo bastante encantador. Aunque si lo pienso dos veces, si fuera todo lo que la gente dice, él no tendría tantas admiradoras ya que a nadie le gusta ser tratada mal por su ídolo… Bahh, no sé que pensar… Por lo menos, pude calmar a ese par… ¿De verdad es tan difícil acceder a él? Conmigo, al parecer, no tuvo ningún problema para hablar. Quizás fue porque no todos los días se encuentra con una mujer tan encantadora como yo. Si, eso es lo más seguro. _O quizás no todos los días se encuentra con alguien que accidentalmente, pone en riesgo su pescuezo real…_

"¡Mimi!" al oír que llaman mi nombre, inevitablemente giro mi cabeza y veo a una de las señoras del vecindario.

"Sra. Fukuda…"

"Mimi, hija, las vecinas dicen que hay una revolución en tu casa, mejor apresúrate"

"Ya, muchas gracias…"

¿Revolución? ¬¬ A veces pienso que la gente hoy en día sólo se dedica a chismosear… Mi familia es normal… bueno, eso es lo que siempre he pensado pero… ¿revolución?... ¿no estarán yendo muy lejos? Qué podría haber pasado…

_**3.46 p.m.**_

"¡Mamá! Ya lle…gué" Dios Mío… Mi casa… mi casa que por la mañana estaba tan ordenada ahora era un revoltijo de muebles, cajas, cosas, todo un despelote "¡¡¡Mamá!!!... ¡¡¡Mamááááááááá!!!"

"Mimi, por el amor de Dios ¿dónde estabas?... ¡Tu papá y yo te hemos estado esperando desde las tres!"

"Mamá…mamá… yu-huu…mamá… aquí… te estoy hablando… mamá…" … me encanta cuando me ponen atención… "¡¡Mamá!!"

"Mimi, rápido ponte a buscarlo que no hay tiempo" ¿Tiempo para qué me pregunto yo? … ¿¿podría alguien decirme qué se supone que buscamos?? "¿Qué esperas? Vamos, búscalo"

"Mamá… ¿qué hay que buscar?"

"El medallón" …El medallón… ¿qué medallón?

"¿Cuál medallón?"

"Ese de oro, con la insignia esa…"

"Ya… me quedó súper claro…"

"Mimi por favor, no es hora para hace bromas, mejor ayúdanos a tu padre y a mi a buscarlo"

"Pero mamá, no se ni cómo es o para qué es… ¿cómo quieres que lo busque si en mi vida lo he visto…?"

"Mmm… es como esas monedas de chocolate, sólo que este es de oro sólido y más grande"

Oro… ¿así como Au? Oh…. "Y para qué es ¿lo venderán o quizás lo derretirán y me harán un anillo?"

"Claro que no, ya vamos, ponte a buscarlo"

Y así pasó el resto de mi tarde. Buscando un medallón de no sé qué, que sirve para no se qué… Quizás esta era la revolución a la que la Sra. Fukuda se refería. Ahora que los miro bien, mamá y papá están –no digo como locos porque es un hecho, sino que están- locos buscando el medallón. Si me dijeran para que diablos sirve, los ayudaría a buscarlo con más ganas, pero que va, mejor iré a tomarme un jugo y luego a descansar, mal que mal, mi día fue horrible…

_**5.16 p.m.**_

"¡¡Mamá lo encontré!!... ¡¡Está acá, con los posavasos!!"

"¡Dios mío, Dios mío somos millonarios!"

"¿Qué?" ¿Escuché la palabra "millonarios"?... "¿Millonarios tipo Ricky Ricón?"

"Te dije querida que mi padre si había hecho algo bueno antes de morir"

"Papá ¿qué hizo el abuelo?"

"Nada importante pequeña, de ahí lo sabrás…"

"¿Y qué haremos con el oro…em digo medallón¿Lo venderemos?" Nótese el tono posesivo de las palabras terminadas con '-remos' jejejé, seré rica en cosa de horas…

"Por supuesto que no Mimi. Este medallón, es el pasaporte a tu felicidad"

"¿Mi felicidad?" Mi lado feliz dice que hay que venderlo para ser feliz y por ende, tener felicidad…

"Claro pequeña, este medallón te hace acreedora del derecho a ser la segunda mujer más poderosa de todo Japón"

"¿Qué?"… disculpen pero creo que _**no**_ estoy entendiendo.

"Mimi, hija mía… ay cariño dile tu"

"Mamá que sucede... como que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí"

"Pequeña, este medallón dice que tu eres la elegida para ser la mujer del próximo Rey…"

"Y aunque con tu papá nos opusimos, al final lo meditamos y pensamos que era algo bastante sensato por así decirlo. En otras palabras Mimi, pasado mañana te casas con su Majestad, el Príncipe Yamato... dime ¿acaso no es una excelente noticia?"

"¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!?!?!"

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Holi a todo el mundo que pasa x aquí y lee esto. Si, aunque esté de vacaciones, mi neurona anda ocupada en otras cosas y no es que no pueda escribir sino que no quiero llegar y poner lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza. Trato de escribir algo de calidad y por eso a veces me demoro un poquito (notese: un poquito xD) Espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien... ojalá. **

**Les informo también, que muy prontamente saldrá el capítulo número... (qué número era? ¬¬)... bueno el capítulo veintialgo de mi otra historia, ESMC. **

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas las chicas que pasan por aquí, gastan su tiempo en leer y en comentar (si, soy patera xD) y bueno, ojalá qeu lo sigan haciendo :D Yo por ahora, seguiré pensando en la continuación de mis 24.500-03 otras historias que tengo que terminar.**

**Jâne!**


End file.
